Abigail Hobbs
Abigail Hobbs was the daughter of Garret Jacob Hobbs and Louise Hobbs. After being wounded by her father, she spent a few days in coma. She has a close relationship with Will Graham, who saved her life and Hannibal Lecter, who is a paternal figure to her. Alana Bloom has been her psychiatrist since she had woken up at the hospital. Her father tought her how to hunt and butcher animals. She's demonstrated an aptitude for psychological and wants to work for the FBI. She killed Nicholas Boyle, and with Hannibal's help, hid the body. She resided at Port Haven Psychiatric facility in Baltimore, Maryland. Her house was sold. However, the money won't go to her, but to the victims' families. In order to tell her own story and fight the perception of her being an accomplice to her father's murders, and to earn some money, she agrees to write a book with the help of Freddie Lounds, who claims she cares and wants to help her. Freddie Lounds discusses the structure of her book with Abigail Hobbs. When Freddie says she wants to call the book "The Last Victim," Abigail resists, citing Nick Boyle as the last victim. Freddie doesn't think Abigail's father killed Nick Boyle; she thinks Will Graham and Jack Crawford did. Abigail keeps silent about her secret regarding Nick, allowing Freddie to wander astray with her Will Graham theory. Regardless, whoever killed Nicholas Boyle killed an innocent man. The words bite at Abigail like knives. Will takes Abigail back to the cabin where her father killed all of his victims. It's there that Will finds out Abigail was the bait in which her father lured in all the girls he murdered. This shocking revelation taints the image Will has of Abigail and sends him into a psychotic episode. Will begins to struggle with reality and hallucination, until he wakes up on an airplane, back in Virginia. He's the only one left. Abigail is nowhere to be found. Abigail wanders into her old home, having left Will at the cabin because he was acting unstable. Hannibal is waiting for her in the kitchen. Once he heard of Will's intentions, he immediately came to her aid. Hannibal tells Abigail Jack knows about her involvement in her father's murders and apologizes for not being able to protect her in this life. Abigail realizes Hannibal was the one who called the day her father died. Lecter admits to being the copycat and tells Abigail he's killed far more people than her father ever did. Terrified, Abigail asks if Hannibal plans on killing her too. He runs a thumb down her face and apologizes for not being able to protect her "in this life" and her fate is yet unknown. Quotes *"He was feeding them to us, wasn't he?" *"He didn't seem delusional, he was a perfectionist." (about her father) *"The support groups are sucking the life out of me." (to Dr. Bloom) *Abigail: "Does that make me a sociopath?" Lecter: "It makes you a survivor." *"Abigail is lost too. Then perhaps it's our responsibility, yours and mine, to help her find her way."'' (Lecter to Will)'' *"Nature versus nurture." *"I survived." *"You're not your father's daughter, not anymore." (Lecter to Abigail) *"Okay. Let's tell my story." (to Freddie) *"I know what people think I did. They're wrong. Why can't I tell everybody that they're wrong?" (to Will and Lecter) *"Perhaps she's stronger than you think." (Lecter to Will) *"Abigail is no more a killer than you are for shooting her father, or I am for the death of Tobias Budge." (Lecter to Will) *"I helped him. I knew what my father was. I knew what he did." (to Lecter) *"I'm a monster." (to Lecter) *"I blame Nick Boyle for Nick Boyle's death." (to Freddie) *"I thought there was something wrong with me because I didn't feel ugly when I killed Nick Boyle. I felt good. That's why it was so easy to lie about it."'' (to Will)'' *"This wasn't suppose to be my life." (to Will) *"Abigail is one of those very smart girls who hasn't quite figured out that very smart girls grow up and know all the moves that they're making when they're trying to hide something." (Freddie to Jack) Gallery Abi.jpg|1.jpg|linktext=1.jpg Abigail.jpg Abigail and Freddie.jpg Abigail and Hannibal.jpg Abigail and her father.jpg Abigail and Lecter.jpg Abigail in front of her house.jpg at the office.jpg back at home.jpg blood.jpg family meal.jpg hands.jpg hunting.jpg I see a family.jpg L helping Abigail.jpg reading.jpg sad.jpg safe environment.jpg with a friend.jpg Abbb.jpg cannibals.jpg Abigail Hobbsss.jpg 1sx.jpg 7sgw.jpg 8tuj.jpg 10ikhu.jpg grstew.png imageshk.jpg video.jpg Abigailll.jpg dsafrew.jpg HannibalS01E01-1087.jpg HannibalS01E01-1088.jpg HannibalS01E01-2163.jpg HannibalS01E01-2431.jpg HannibalS01E03-0235.jpg HannibalS01E03-0407.jpg HannibalS01E03-0742.jpg HannibalS01E03-0846.jpg HannibalS01E03-0892.jpg HannibalS01E03-1218.jpg HannibalS01E03-1232.jpg HannibalS01E03-1452.jpg HannibalS01E03-2003.jpg HannibalS01E03-2191.jpg HannibalS01E020197.jpg house.jpg normal_hannibal0103-216.jpg wega.jpg Abigail and GJH.jpg Abigail and GJH1.jpg Abigail and GJH2.jpg HannibalS01E04-0564.jpg HannibalS01E04-1783.jpg HannibalS01E04-1968.jpg Abigail and GJHd.jpg Abigail and GJH1e.jpg Abigail and GJH2d.jpg Abigail hannibal5.png Abigail hannibal4.png Abigail hannibal3.png Abigail hannibal2.png Abigail hannibal1.png Abigail garret1.png Abigail freddie2.png Abigail freddie1.png Abigail flashback1.png abigail_hannibal6.png abigail_hannibal7.png abigail_hannibal9.png abigail_hannibal10.png abigail_hannibal11.png abigail_hannibal12.png abigail_hannibal13.png abigail_hannibal14.png abigail_hannibal16.png abigail_hannibal18.png abigail_hannibal19.png Abigail hobbs12.png Abigail hobbs13.png Abigail hobbs11.png Abigail hobbs10.png Abigail hobbs9.png abigail_hobbs12.png abigail_hobbs14.png abigail_hobbs15.png abigail_hobbs16.png abigail_hobbs17.png abigail_hobbs18.png abigail_hobbs19.png abigail_hobbs20.png abigail_hobbs21.png abigail_hobbs23.png abigail_hobbs22.png abigail_hobbs24.png abigail_hobbs25.png abigail_hobbs28.png abigail_hobbs29.png abigail_hobbs30.png abigail_hobbs31.png abigail_hobbs32.png abigail_hobbs33.png abigail_hobbs34.png abigail_hobbs37.png HannibalS01E07-1927.jpg HannibalS01E09-0492.jpg HannibalS01E09-0556.jpg HannibalS01E09-1096.jpg HannibalS01E09-2165.jpg Relevess.jpg Rel12.jpg Rel11.jpg Rel6.jpg HannibalS01E12-0522.jpg HannibalS01E12-0568.jpg HannibalS01E12-1297.jpg HannibalS01E12-1309.jpg HannibalS01E12-1347.jpg HannibalS01E12-2012.jpg HannibalS01E12-2065.jpg HannibalS01E12-2186.jpg HannibalS01E12-2289.jpg HannibalS01E12-2176.jpg HannibalS01E12-2155.jpg HannibalS01E12-2040.jpg HannibalS01E12-2001.jpg HannibalS01E12-1387.jpg HannibalS01E12-1376.jpg HannibalS01E12-1287.jpg HannibalS01E12-2461.jpg HannibalS01E12-2433.jpg HannibalS01E12-2341.jpg HannibalS01E12-2330.jpg HannibalS01E12-2310.jpg HannibalS01E12-2302.jpg Ap13.jpg Hobbs living room.jpg Hobbs kitchen.jpg Hobbs house4.jpg Category:TV Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Killers Category:Recurring Category:Deceased Category:Victim